Thanks
by RiRuRAYa-san
Summary: Berwald has an adopted son called Peter, Tino a free-lance photographer just moved to Sweden. They have no idea who each other are until one day something happens. Since that day many things that put Berwald or Peter, but it only happens if Tino is involved. What is Tino hiding?
1. Prologue- Alone again

I do not own Ikea or Hetalia.

* * *

Grey clouds hovered over the packed city, they where heavy and dark. Peter a young and healthy 12 year old boy with dusty blonde hair, big bushy eyebrows and round blue eyes was walking home from school.

He had only started his new school 6 months ago; he was already loved by many teachers and everyone seemed to like him . He loved spending time with his friends, playing in the playground and fields on a sunny day or talking about the new game releases. He also loved his new Papa, it had been years since anyone has treated him like they really cared or that he mattered.

Peter hummed a happy tune as he passed by the playground, which seemed to glow in the dark, depressing weather. It was brightly coloured and it was usually full of people, but now it was desolate and empty. It looked really lonely.

After passing by a couple of buildings he came to the old abandoned warehouse. It was dark and broken. Every time Peter looked or passed by it, he would always get goosebumps and a cold chill past his spine that made him shiver. It was overwhelmingly creepy.

He started walking ignoring the building. He never liked walking home the short way since he had to pass by the place.

* * *

Berwald sighed. He had been called for another shift from the police department. It was tiring. He had already been asked to do some other shifts following the investigation of the mysterious deaths in Helsinki, he had to leave his wonderful son alone for 3 days.

He sighed yet again, rubbing his temples and slouching a little in the cream, leather sofa that he bought from Ikea. He had to leave Peter yet again to investigate some more deaths in Tuurku, what the hell are the Finns doing?

Berwald didn't want to hire or ask any of his friends to take care of him since, 1, he didn't want to bother his friends to take care of Peter every month or so. 2, paying for someone to take care of Peter might be a little pricey and 3 people didn't know he worked for the police (well a part from some of his friends and his work colleagues).

After changing in to his uniform and wrapping himself in his long sea blue coat, he went down stairs made himself a cup of black coffee, left a couple hundred euros and left with a long sorry, goodbye note to Peter.

As he walked towards his Volvo he looked at the sky above and groaned. This is going to be one hell of a journey.

* * *

Little Peter was now happy, after passing by a couple of sweet shops and buying a bucket full of liquorice, he couldn't wait to eat them all. He looked up in to the sky and felt tiny rain drops slip across his face.

"Aw crap.." Peter started legging it to his house. It started to drizzle a bit, but judging from the way the weather looked like now it doesn't look like its going to be just a light spray of rain.

"FINALLY!" Peter breathlessly said, his hair sticking on to his face from the rain, it had started getting heavier once Peter entered his cosy little home. Peter dropped the sweetie bags on the fluffy carpet to lock the door. He then kicked of his shoes, put them to the side and dragged the sweet bags to the small but stylish, glass coffee table (also from Ikea).

"Papa, I'm home" he said sweetly, his British accent echoed through the Ikea furniture filled living room and up the stair case.

Peter walked in to the kitchen the fluffy carpet tickled his feet through his white and slightly damp socks. As he poured himself some orange juice he saw the note laying on a pile of newspapers. He read through it, skipping many parts since he had 'notes' like these before from his dad when he ever was gone.

"well" he said spinning on the kitchen tiles "its just going to be me again…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it~


	2. And so we meet

**Hetalia does not belong to me~ **

**By now all you Hetalians should know Hidekaz Himaruya created it~**

**By the way anything in **_italics_ **is Tino's thoughts (just sayin')**

* * *

"Oh! These photographs look great!" a young woman with wavy, brown hair said cheerfully. She had olive green eyes and a slight eastern European accent. Her name was Elizabeth. She flipped through many of the photographs, many had pictures of the sky and sea. Some, a fluffy white dog in the fields and the rest where pictures of the Swedish city and the northern lights. The colours were altered slightly, it made the lights glow more. If you had one word to describe all of the pictures it would have been either happy, beautiful or eerie.

"Eh? Really Eliza? To be honest they where taken really badly and the ones that have the city and the northern lights where just dodged in photoshop to make them glow." a sweet Finnish voice replied. He was called Tino. A small blonde with strangely purple hued eyes, born in the capital of Finland.

"Are you, like joking or something? These pictures are like, totally gorgeous!" a man with blonde, shoulder length hair squeed, earning him two strange looks from Elizabeth and Tino. He was also European, born in Warsaw, Poland. He was very flamboyant, with baby pink nails and a tinted red lipgloss, he surprisingly looks good wearing it. He goes by the name Feliks. They where all standing in the middle of a very glamorous looking hair salon, with pink wallpaper and pink lamps and pink tables and pink chairs. Basically everything was pink, the store was supposed to be a unisex hair salon but it appealed more to women. As you can tell Feliks owned the place.

Elizabeth and Tino laughed at the way Feliks reacted, this made him slightly confused but in the end he laughed with them. After talking for a few more minutes Tino looked at the clock in the hair salon and decided he should go, he still had to unpack and feed his little Hanatamango

"Well…"he said picking up most of the photos and his bag from under the pink table. "I better go, I still need to unpack my things and feed Hana" both his friends pouted and awwwed. Tino laughed as he walked up to the pink coat hanger and wrapped himself with his light blue denim jacket, he also grabbed his white hat placing it gently on to the side of his head.

"Hey Ti" the Hungarian woman said "it looks like the weather wont be good, you sure your going to be okay?" Tino stopped mid way out of the door, he was sandwiched between the glass door and the pink wall.

"Don't worry I'll just take a taxi~" he replied cheerily "Oh right…um the pictures on the table, you guys can choose which ones you want too put up in your shops, oh and also you guys don't have to pay" with that Tino said a happy goodbye and shimmied through the door, in to the slightly packed street. The clouds were swirling around and the wind was strong and harsh on his face. Tino noticed the construction site for the new tower. It didn't look inviting, the crane was sitting on the side of the yet-to-be finished tower and the poles dangled from it as the wind pushed it forwards and back.

Tino didn't seem to worry since the builders would probably take care of it, so he ignored it, stopped in front of a clothes store and called for a taxi.

* * *

Berwald walked out of the café drinking his hot espresso, his friends followed behind him. All of them came from different countries, Arthur who had bushy eyebrows, green eyes and slightly messy, blonde hair came from Britain, Ivan who was hella tall came from Russia, he had platinum blonde hair, strange purple eyes and he always smiled (At times, like when he was angry it was creepy, almost terrifying ) he also always wears a tan scarf. The two brothers Ludwig and Gilbert came from Germany or Prussia, as Gilbert liked to call it . Ludwig who had blonde hair which was gelled back had blue eyes and Gilbert who was an albino had red eyes. They where very different from each other but all of them worked for The APH-N police department so all knew each other pretty well.

"Hey guys can we take a taxi back to the building? Walking all the way down there is so un-awesome!" Gilbert groaned, his brother dragged him along.

"The police department isn't **THAT** far brother." his younger brother Ludwig sighed, dragging the lazy albino forwards.

"Oh quit whining you git! Besides you spent all of our money on the cake that you didn't even like!" Arthur snapped.

"Da, Arthur is right, you spend all of _my_ money" Ivan agreed

Berwald just grunted, he never really talked cause of his stupid accent, nobody apart from his friends can understand it well and usually people would get scared by his appearance, Berwald was used too all this so he really didn't care.

The group kept on talking about various things, but Berwald didn't really listen. He was to caught up in his thoughts to keep track on what they were talking about. Many things raced through his mind. Topics from how crazy the Finland case was, to Peter, his petite little son, who he was going to see after a long and restless 3 days in the APH-N building.

The Swede threw his finished coffee into a near by bin and joined in with the groups conversation, he would often answer with a simple grunt or a yes or a no. His group was used to him, the tall and silent Berwald. They didn't feel awkward with him just replying with nods or grunts or yeses or no's.

The group of men continued to talk getting caught up in their own little world, they didn't notice what was going on until they heard a load crash, people screaming and tyres screeching. Berwald, Arthur, Ivan and Ludwig jumped, while Gilbert 'manly' screamed.

Without hesitation Berwald, Ludwig and Ivan ran to the rubble leaving Arthur and Gilbert, they were calling for back up. It was hard getting to the site since a sea of bodies ran the opposite way. It was also very deafening since all you could here was people panicking and screaming. Finally after a long battle to reach the site. Berwald and his co-mates finally arrived the damage. He got slight pains in his chest since he got punched their several times by random people the crowd. His glasses were crooked so he couldn't see anything properly. After fixing his glasses he finally saw what had happened. He sighed…well, it looks like he can't come home after all…

* * *

Tino couldn't believe what just happened, he was lucky he even survived!...well, just barley. The taxi driver in front of him was shaking, he too was shocked at the sudden change. One minute it was a normal day for the big city, the next massive steel, poles fall out from the sky and damage a bunch or buildings, the roads and other taxi's. Tino opened the door of his taxi and ran closer to the pipes, passing by some more taxi's, most of them were abandoned since there owners ran away, only a few people were left remaining, standing there with wide eyes. Tino was the only one who was brave enough to examine the damage. It looked like a couple of taxi's were crushed. Tino nearly threw up as he saw blood spewing out from underneath the pipes. What _was_ that? He wondered as he got even closer to the rubble. As soon as he saw it, he couldn't help but actually throw up all over the floor. It was an arm. An _**ARM**! _Tino was traumatised and fell to the floor. He looked carefully at the thing, it was obviously broken, in fact you could even see a one of the bones sticking out from the side.

Before Tino could even stand up, the rain started soaking his stained clothes. A group of men rushed to the sight. It was Berwald, Ludwig and Ivan, They were also stunned by the incident.

"Mein Gott" Ludwig breathlessly said as he stared at the fatal accident. The rain soaked in to his hair.

Tino stood up and looked to the sky, it was seriously depressing.

"are you all right?" a rough and heavy accent sounded. Tino jumped and turned to his side. He was locked in eye sight with a very tall and menacing man, it looked like he wanted to rip Tino apart.

"y-yeah" he forced out.

"HEY! LADS!" Arthur ran accompanied by the German albino. When Arthur reached the small group he was out of breath and he looked stressed.

"We got in contact with the APH-N building grand-pops said they also heard the crash." his tone of voice now serious unlike earlier.

As the group talked and sent each other out, Tino sat there listening to them, hugging his cold, damp body. He sniffed watching the men split apart two going off while the other for stayed. All of them were strangers to Tino, he felt different and odd, all of them knew each other and he was just there, standing listening to there conversations and freezing his damp ass off.

Three of the men started to look around the rubble, looking for any survivors or anything in particular since they caught Tino on the sight of the accident they were probably going to ask him a ton of questions. _Great_ _I just came to this city about 2 weeks ago and I already got myself in to something serious_…

The tall man who glared at Tino went up to him, cutting Tino off from his annoyed thoughts to cower slightly in fear. _Crap was he scary _were the words that popped up in Tino's mind, he started shivering from the cold and the glare from the silent man.

The man started walking, walking away from Tino. He looked back at him to tell him that Tino needed to follow him. Since Tino didn't want to stand in the rain all evening he followed him.

"where are we going?" Tino asked struggling to walk with the mans fast pases. He could hear sirens from a distance, from the police and the ambulance coming toward the rubble.

The tall looked back at Tino finally noticing that he was struggling and slowing down so that he was side by side.

"To one of the police cars, together we'll go to the APH-N head quarters so that we can ask some questions and get you sorted out." It was hard for Tino to understand what he said, he had to repeat it a couple of times until he finally understood what the man said. He nodded in response asking no more questions, dodging the cars and motor cycles that were abandoned on the wet, black road. Tino couldn't erase the horrible images from his head, the severed arm, the blood. It made him, feel sick to the core, how can something like **THAT** just happen in a big city like Stockholm? He shivered, hugging himself tightly, his clothes now soaking wet. In the end he just stopped thinking and focused on the abandoned obstacles on the road in front of him following the tall stranger.

* * *

"Here" Berwald said passing the small man a couple of blankets and a cup of coffee. The man was still terrified of him, cowering in fear with wide eyes. He said a quick thank you and rushed himself to sit on the carpet at the corner of the wall. Berwald on the other hand still had to do some work, so he set off and left the shivering suspect. He wanted to help the man but because he just had to attended the private meeting he couldn't, he felt bad.

Talking to the head of APH-N was a pain, Berwald was sent in with Gilbert and the rest of his group for a short meeting. It was mostly Ludwig and Gilbert that talked (since they were the grandsons of the head.) and it only lasted for 45 minutes, but it still made him feel shattered. After that long and what seemed like and endless meeting with the boss they were excused and assigned to do different jobs, he of course had to look after the little stranger.

Stopping at a vending machine he got a packet of salmiakki, they sweet had…an interesting taste to them, they weren't exactly pleasant to eat (after what Berwald experienced) but it was either that or nothing, Gilbert ate everything from the machine. As Berwald stepped out of the elevator and into the office room he started to sweat, a swarm of people rushed in and out of the place pushing, shoving each other, knocking over piles of paper work, all were also sweating making the office reek of B.O. Berwald got punched again receiving a quick "sorry" from one of the knew journalists the company recruited. He didn't care, he just needed to find the small man from earlier.

He found the man still huddled at the corner, now sitting on a chair instead of the carpeted floor, it looks like he or someone had handed him a chair. Berwald walked up to him also grabbing himself a chair, carefully guiding it so that he didn't wham it on to random people, everyone had enough troubles anyway. Once he placed the chair so that he sat beside the man he gave him the box of the Finnish treats. The man glanced at him, turning his body towards Berwald once he realised that the box was for him, the man looked up at him with wide eyes giving Berwald an opportunity to look at the bright lilac pupils. They glowed. Berwald had never in his life seen anyone with eyes like these, Ivan had a close shade but it didn't glow like **_this_**.

He stopped staring at them once he noticed the man was shaking, cowering all most. He looked at his side, blushing at the awkwardness he had caused. After a while he started (well tried) to look at the window, he didn't want to make the petite man have a heart attack and he certainly didn't want to cause another awkward moment to pop up like that again. Every now and then Berwald glanced to his side looking at the man nibble on the candy (or sweet as the British say). He wanted to ask the man his name and what happened and what he saw, he wanted to ask the man so many questions but he was certain that the man would cower in fear again.

It felt like hours passed as. Berwald glanced at the clock, time had only passed for about 30 minutes. In the end Berwald got tired of waiting and decided he should talk, he need to know and get information off from the man, but before he could do all of it, the man beat him.

"I'm Tino, by the way…" he said looking forwards also trying to look the window "Tino Vainamoinen…" Tino looked at Berwald. Berwald looked at Tino. Berwald grunted the little man still flinched when he looked at Berwald, he still looked scared but he tried to remain calm. Silence feel upon them, both staring at the crowded room trying to look through the window, the rain still hasn't stopped.

"Berwald Oxenstierna" the Swede finally said. Tino glanced at him and forced a smile.

"Tough day Berwald?" he said as calmly as he could chewing on a piece of salmiakki. He sat there waiting for Berwald's answer .

"…I'm surprised you can even eat any of those things" Berwald simply replied gaining a breezy, short chuckle from the Tino

"Maybe it's cause I'm Finnish…Im guessing your Swedish?"

Berwald nodded.

"Ah…so then my neighbour, you still haven't answered my first question…"

"I guess.." he replied.

Tino chuckled slightly. After a while the two sat in a silence yet again, it didn't feel awkward anymore.

Berwald liked the Finnish man, he actually tried to talk to the him unlike many of his friends, it took them way longer to have a normal conversation like this. He had never had meet anyone like Tino, it looked like he _was_ actually normal. It was nice for a change since everyone he knew was messed up or had a messed up friend/ sibling.

"I guess you want to ask some questions, right?" Tino stood up with his empty coffee and looked at Berwald who had completely forgotten about asking the man some questions.

"Right…" he said, standing up leading Tino to a room where he began to ask pages and pages of questions.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for any spelling ****mistakes but ****its night, its humid, im tired (OH MIE GAWD ITS HUMID IN BRITAIN!)****. I really dont feel like re-reading the fic...just want to say thank you for the 4 followers (love you's all) ****honestly I thought that I wouldnt get any followers at ALL, so thankies! Btw the next chapter will involve Peter, yeah...something is gonna happen to him...Im sooo cruelllllll...**

**yey i posted this when Kate and William showed there baby! Wishing them well...****did any of yo****u guys watched it? cause I ****did, ****I've been glued on my TV waiting for them to show that baby of there's**** (AHAHAHAHA! ****I ****have no friends~)**

**(that baby is 3RD IN LINE of the thrown, JUST WUT? ****THAT BABIEH GOT POWAH)**


End file.
